Space Between
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sehun hanyalah seorang anak SMA tahun kedua yang terus bersembunyi dibalik jaket abu-abu tebalnya; duduk di paling pojok belakang kelas dan tidak pernah terlihat bersosialisasi. Terkenal dengan masker hitam yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari, kemanapun. Tak pernah ada yang benar-benar berani menatap matanya. Tapi Luhan-lah yang pertama. / HUNHAN / (for HunHan April Passion) / by EBP
1. teaser

**Space Between**

**.**

**.**

Sehun x Luhan

Fluff; Romance

T, maybe?

.

by: _exoblackpepper_

**.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

Sehun adalah seorang _freak._

Sehun hanyalah seorang anak SMA tahun kedua yang terus bersembunyi dibalik jaket abu-abu tebalnya; duduk di paling pojok belakang kelas dan jarang -bahkan mungkin tidak pernah- bersosialisasi; bahkan untuk tersenyum pun ia enggan.

Ia terkenal dengan masker hitam yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari, kemanapun. Setiap murid lain yang melewatinya pasti akan membicarakannya.

'Hei, lihat itu si masker,'

'Astaga si masker disini. Jangan sampai ia melihat kita!'

Dan lain sebagainya.

Sehun tahu rumor-rumor yang tersebar di satu penjuru sekolah, mereka membicarakannya terlalu terang-terangan dan Sehun tentu mendengarnya. Dan ia hanya akan diam menganggap mereka angin lalu.

Lelaki berjaket abu-abu itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. _Well, _dia masih manusia, masih perlu buang hajat. Tapi ia tetap melihat situasi sekitar, ia hanya akan ke toilet jika sedang sepi.

"Ah, situasinya pas. Tidak ada siap-siapa," batinnya.

Setelah membuang hasil ekskresi dari dalam tubuhnya, Sehun mencuci tangannya di wastafel, lalu biasanya ia akan membuka maskernya. Tak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik masker itu -kecuali orangtuanya.

"Um. Halo,"

_Shit. _Seseorang menangkap basah wajah Sehun dari pantulan kaca wastafel. Sehun melihat orang itu, dia tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tampaknya orang itu adalah _sunbae_-nya. Reflek Sehun menggunakan kembali maskernya dan beranjak keluar dari toilet terkutuk itu. Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Sehun kemudian menoleh.

"Rahasiamu aman padaku. Aku janji," Lelaki itu menunjukkan pose seakan sedang bersumpah, masih sambil menatap tepat di mata Sehun, tanpa rasa takut seperti yang orang lain biasa lakukan.

Sejak ia masuk sekolah ini, tak pernah ada yang benar-benar berani menatap matanya. Apalagi menyentuh tangannya dan melihat wajah 'asli'nya. Lelaki itu yang pertama.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya lalu melepas tangannya dari genggaman laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Luhan.." ucapnya dalam hati setelah melihat name-tag yang terbordir di seragam lelaki tadi.

Ia akan mengingat nama itu baik-baik.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

sengaja bikin ini untuk hunhan event but am I late already? kekeke

kabar gembira buat yang uda nunggu For Rent untuk dilanjut, ini skrang lagi dikerjain ;;) so please anticipate!

cruise line juga sebentar lagi kelar~ 4W juga~ *kerja ngebut*

please wait a liiiiiittle more!

.

**_REVIEW_** = Chapter 1

.

Saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_Coincidence or not?_

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di kursinya, menatap tulisan-tulisan yang ada di papan putih dengan malas karena ia sudah terlalu mengerti dengan materi-materi itu. Ketika hampir setengah kelas sibuk dengan kertas dan pensil, Sehun dapat menyelesaikannya hanya dengan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Benar, ia memang pintar, nilai akademiknya bagus. Dan mungkin karena ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan ia dianggap aneh, pandai, hanya saja jarang bicara dan ia misterius.

"Ada yang bisa menyelesaikan ini?" Sehun awalnya enggan untuk beranjak, namun pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dan seolah mengharapkannya untuk mengerjakan sebuah soal di depan. Langkah kakinya kemudian memecah hening dan berhenti dengan posisinya didepan papan tulis sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Well done, _jawabannya benar,"

Sehun menghela nafas, kalimat itu sudah terlalu sering ia dengar dan ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Kebetulan, keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Sehun keluar setelah semua murid menghilang dari kelas ini. Baru saja ia mengambil tasnya dan membuka maskernya ketika tak ada lagi orang disini, sebuah sosok berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sehun mengutuk dalam-dalam akibat kecerobohannya.

"Hey," Suaranya terdengar begitu menjengkelkan bagi Sehun. Senyumnya polos, tetapi Sehun hanya membeku disana. Sebenarnya ia ingin saja tidak peduli, namun lelaki itu benar-benar bertindak seperti _stalker_.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya dingin. "Bukan urusanmu,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun yang mulai berjalan melewatinya. "Tunggu,"

Sehun berhenti. "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Tidak," Jawaban absolut keluar dari belah bibir Sehun. Luhan sudah menduga lelaki bermasker itu akan menjawab begitu, namun ia belum menyerah. Ia masih menghalangi pintu agar Sehun tidak bisa keluar. "Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang," Sehun mengutuk lelaki didepannya dalam hati. Bisa saja ia mendorong lelaki itu untuk minggir tapi ia terlalu meghargai tenaganya untuk menggerakkan otot lengannya untuk menggeser lelaki itu.

Luhan tetap bersikukuh tak membiarkan Sehun pulang.

"Apa maumu?"

"Namamu,"

Sehun mendengus sebal. Anak ini sangat merepotkan, batinnya. Ia membuka sedikit jaketnya dan menampakkan name-tag di dada kirinya selama beberapa detik lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Puas? Sekarang minggir," Sehun membenarkan posisi maskernya dan menatap Luhan malas. Namun Luhan tampak seperti belum cukup puas, ia mengunci tatapannya pada Sehun seolah mencari informasi lebih dari mata cokelat tua itu. Sehun membalas tatapan itu dengan sorot mata tajamnya, memberitahukan Luhan bahwa ia benar-benar mengganggu dan menjengkelkan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Maskermu?" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya seolah sedang menurunkan masker. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, hampir seperti ekspresi marah dibalik masker hitam itu ketika Luhan menampilkan seringaian _innocent _di wajahnya.

"Minggir,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pikir wajahnya bagus, desis Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Luhan terdiam, tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berkenalan, hanya saja orang ini benar-benar sulit didekati dan Luhan tiba-tiba saja kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Dengar, kau sudah melihat wajahku bukan berarti kita saling kenal. Jadi sekarang minggir," Sehun melaluinya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah. Sementara Luhan menatap punggung tegap itu semakin menjauh, mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus mengejarnya atau tidak.

* * *

"Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran sambil memegang pundak Luhan dan sedikit mengguncangkannya. Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum pasrah.

"Dia benar-benar sulit didekati.. Padahal aku hanya ingin berkenalan," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minseok menepuk pundak Luhan, memberinya semangat.

"Aku yakin pasti lama-lama dia akan meruntuhkan pertahanannya untukmu," Minseok terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Luhan memukul lengan atas lelaki _chubby _itu bercanda.

"_Kajja_, ayo kita pulang,"

Mereka pun berjalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Minseok adalah sahabat kecil Luhan. Dimana ada Luhan pasti ada Minseok, dimana ada Minseok pasti ada Luhan. Setidaknya begitulah motto mereka. Luhan langsung disambut oleh anjingnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lelaki bermata bak rusa itu langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, pikirnya. Sejenak ia teringat dengan Sehun, si lelaki dingin bermasker hitam yang secara tak sengaja ia lihat wajah-tanpa-masker-nya di toilet. Luhan ingin menyebut dirinya beruntung karena dapat melihat momen langka itu tapi ia juga tak merasa seberuntung itu. Luhan menghela nafasnya singkat lalu mengecek ponselnya.

Benaknya tiba-tiba membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia menjadi _stalker_ dan meneror Sehun via telepon. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun. Namun sepertinya pria itu sudah bisa ditebak, satu-satunya kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah Sehun akan marah besar kalau ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya-lah yang melakukan ini. Tidak, tidak. Mendekatinya secara baik-baik saja sudah sangat sulit. Ia tak mau Sehun membencinya karena itu, Luhan akan benar-benar kehilangan peluang untuk mengenal pria misterius yang sudah lama membuatnya penasaran -coret- tertarik.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengenalnya. Merasa terlalu bosan, Luhan berniat untuk bangkit dan keluar untuk membeli _bubble tea. _Terhitung dari terakhir kali ia mengkonsumsi minuman favoritnya itu, ini sudah hampir dua minggu.

Luhan mengayunkan kakinya sambil menggenggam ponselnya, tidak berniat memasukkan benda itu ke saku celananya.

BRUK!

Ponselnya terhempas ke jalan dan layarnya retak, _case_-nya terbuka hingga baterai ponsel terlepas dari tempatnya.

Seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya buru-buru berjongkok dan mengambil ponsel Luhan.

"Maaf," katanya sambil berusaha memperbaiki. Luhan hendak mengambil ponselnya ketika pria itu secara kebetulan menyerahkan benda putih tipis ke tangan Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu dan itu tidak asing.

"S-sehun?" Pria yang dipanggil mengerutkan keningnya, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celana sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sekali lagi dibalik maskernya, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Hey, tunggu!"

Sayangnya gerakan kaki Sehun lebih cepat dan jangkauan langkahnya lebih lebar dari Luhan. Ia tak berhasil mengejar adik kelasnya itu.

Dan rasanya Luhan ingin menangis melihat nasib ponsel kesayangannya. Untungnya masih bisa menyala, hanya saja di layarnya terbentang garis retak yang memilukan. Luhan mengutuk dirinya dalam-dalam atas kecerobohannya sendiri karena tidak menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia merasa kejadian barusan bukanlah kesalah Sehun sepenuhnya.

Luhan menjadi tidak berniat untuk membeli minumannya, namun berbalik arah dan pulang ke rumah juga bukan keputusan yang tepat mengingat ia sudah jauh-jauh kesini. Toko minuman langganannya itu juga mungkin tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Akhirnya ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah kedai _bubble tea_. "_Pearl milk tea, please,"_

"Wajahmu kenapa, Lu?" Luhan mendongak setelah sekian lama menunduk masih menatap ponselnya. Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang meja kasir menawarkannya sebuah senyuman manis setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu pelanggan setianya ini.

Luhan mengangkat ponselnya dengan wajah sedih, rasanya benar-benar seperti kehilangan setengah nyawanya melihat benda itu sekarat. Baekhyun mengernyit sambil menyodorkannya minuman Luhan. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Tadi aku menabrak seseorang di jalan dan ponselku-"

"Halo, _chocolate milk tea, please_?" Suaranya teredam dan tidak begitu jelas, namun nama yang disebutkan olehnya bisa teridentifikasi oleh Baekhyun. Pria _eyeliner _itu segera mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk segera bergeser karena seseorang telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Luhan ingin menggerutu, atau malah meneriaki orang itu untuk bisa sabar karena _mood_-nya juga sedang buruk. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuh dan wajahnya terangkat, Sehun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sorotan mata Luhan seketika berubah kesal sebelum ia menghela nafas. Baekhyun menatap kedua pelanggannya curiga.

"Ponselku jatuh karena menabraknya," kata Luhan kemudian berlalu.

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara yang familiar, dan terakhir ia lihat Luhan sudah berada di ambang pintu kaca untuk keluar dari kedai ini. Sehun mengambil minumnya terburu-buru, berniat untuk menyusul seseorang diluar sana, namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau harus mengganti ponselnya, Sehun," Pria yang terlihat lebih muda dari Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum -terlihat dari garis matanya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat dan berlalu. Baekhyun menatap kedua pelanggannya itu dengan senyuman penuh arti, seolah memberikan sebuah pernyataan '_Mereka akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman_'.

Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk mengejar pria didepannya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah atas ponsel Luhan yang bisa dibilang hampir tidak bernyawa itu. Ia belum memikirkan bagaimana cara menggantinya, namun setidaknya Luhan harus tahu ia tidak bermaksud untuk menabraknya tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun berdiri dihadapan pria cantik yang sedang mengunyah gumpalan _bubble _didalam mulutnya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Luhan bergeming sebentar, lalu menjawabnya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Tadi juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu,"

Sehun menjulurkan telapak tangannya seperti sedang meminta sesuatu. "Apa?"

"Ponselmu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Akan kuperbaiki," Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada dingin seperti niasa. Namun tetap saja butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan mencerna kalimat pria acuh itu. Apakah mungkin Sehun masih bisa peduli dengan ponselnya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri,"

Luhan tidak seharusnya menolak tawaran Sehun, kesempatan ini bisa saja ia gunakan dengan baik untuk mengenal Sehun. Pria cantik itu mengumpat dalam-dalam atas jawaban yang diucapkannya. Benar-benar jawaban paling konyol.

"Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan untuk bertanggung-jawab, tapi jika kau menolaknya itu akan menjadi hal yang lebih baik bagiku," Sehun menawarkannya sekali lagi. Luhan dengan ragu menarik ponselnya dari saku celana dan menyerahkan benda itu ke Sehun.

"Akan kukembalikan segera," katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar dan pergi.

Luhan hampir saja berteriak seperti anak kecil kalau ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tadi itu mungkin kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Sehun. Biasanya, adik kelasnya itu hanya menjawab tidak lebih dari enam kata, baik saat bertemu dengannya di kantin, kantor guru, atau manapun. Astaga, Luhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada dirinya kalau bukan keberuntungan.

Apakah ini pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu padanya?

* * *

Hari telah berganti menjadi bulan. Dan dalam kurun waktu itulah Luhan menjadi sering mengekori Sehun kemana-mana. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sudah lelah menghindari _sunbae_-nya itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya aja. Tapi Luhan adalah jenis manusia yang pantang pulang sebelum padam, alias pantang menyerah dan bertekad baja. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah tahu tempat biasa Sehun menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Benar-benar berbakat menjadi _stalker_.

"Sudah minggu ketiga dan kau belum berhenti menerorku," ucap Sehun dari balik maskernya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum bak anak kecil yang tak memiliki salah apa-apa. "Kau 'kan tahu aku itu orang yang seperti apa,"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli,"

"Berarti seharusnya kau tak keberatan kuikuti terus,"

"Kau mengganggu,"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak peduli,"

"Tsk. Sana pergi," Sehun mengusir Luhan dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Tapi Luhan malah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan lelaki bermasker itu.

Sehun mengecek kondisi _mini-hall _yang amat jarang dipakai yang kondusif baginya untuk membuka maskernya. Tangan Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah roti yang ia bawa dari rumah. Tanpa menganggap Luhan ada, Sehun menikmati bekalnya perlahan.

Sementara Luhan menatap bibir Sehun yang bergerak ketika pria itu mengunyah makanannya, Luhan merasa sedikit risih dengan berada di jarak sedekat ini. Luhan harusnya sudah tahu kalau ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Sehun, dan sekarang hal itu malah menjadi hal yang terasa aneh dan ia merasa sedikit gelisah.

Sehun tidak peduli. Sorot matanya dingin, punggungnya bersandar di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak pernah melepas maskermu?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya bertanya," Kemudian ia menjeda, menatap Sehun lebih fokus untuk memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya. "L-lagipula kau cukup tampan, kenapa harus ditutupi,"

Luhan tanpa sadar malah membuat pipinya sendiri merona ketika ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun. Pria yang lebih muda tadinya berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar hal terakhir yang terasa menggema di ruangan yang kosong ini.

Pria bermata bak rusa didepannya sedikit merunduk, lalu menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir apakah ia sudah salah bicara. Sehun tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah membersihkan bibir. Ia mengambil posisi untuk berdiri dihadapan Luhan yang sedang duduk.

Sehun pelan-pelan memajukan wajahnya yang tak tertutup masker dan berada di jarak sedekat mungkin dengan wajah Luhan, matanya menatap manik Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya takut walau ternyata Sehun hanya mengatakan hal itu. Hembusan nafas Sehun dapat dirasakan kulitnya sesaat sebelum Sehun menjauhi wajahnya dan memasang kembali masker hitam itu. Figur tinggi Sehun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku disana.

_Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?_

Luhan segera kembali ke kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi. Bagi para senior mendapatkan jadwal pulang lebih awal karena mereka kebanyakan hanya datang ke sekolah untuk melakukan persiapan ujian akhir. Dan inilah yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang, mengintip dari jendela kelas Sehun hingga guru yang sedang mengajar didalamnya merasa terganggu.

"Ada yang punya urusan dengan seseorang di luar?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Luhan terus berjinjit dan mengintip seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dan melipat kedua lengannya tidak peduli.

"Sehun,"

Sehun menatap gurunya dan maniknya beralih ke arah luar jendela sesuai yang diarahkan oleh Mr. Kim. Sehun menangkap seringaian polos Luhan, namun tidak mengindahkannya. Ia malah mengangkat bahunya acuh, mendesis dalam hati kalau Luhan benar-benar seorang _stalker_.

"Kau bisa menemuinya sebentar kalau memang ada hal yang penting,"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun singkat, berpura-pura fokus pada bukunya agar Luhan maupun Mr. Kim bisa berhenti menginterupsi dirinya.

Orang yang di luar sana tidak lama kemudian berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang karena sepertinya Sehun memang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

* * *

Luhan merebahkan punggungnya diatas sofa, jemarinya terus menekan remot televisi yang tidak bisa mengalihkan benaknya dari seseorang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, wajah Sehun masih terbayang di pikirannya. Jantungnya seketika berdesir hebat. Berbagai macam perasaan asing hinggap ke tubuhnya, membuat Luhan merasa nyaman sekaligus gusar.

"Ugh.." Luhan masih belum dapat menemukan siaran televisi yang menarik untuk ditonton. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan televisinya dan mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan sore ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Luhan memakai jaket _varsity _favoritnya dan beranjak ke luar dengan tali anjing di tangannya.

Sesampainya di taman yang tak terlalu ramai itu, Luhan berlari kecil -_jogging_\- dibelakang anjing _corgi_-nya yang seakan menuntunnya. Untungnya sore ini tak terlalu dingin, bisa-bisa ia masuk angin.

Sesuatu tertangkap oleh ekor mata Luhan, tampaknya ia mengenali orang yang sedang membaca buku disekitar bangku taman. Luhan berlari mendekat dan berpura-pura berjalan dihadapannya. Lelaki bermasker hitam itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, tidak hingga anjing _corgi _Luhan membuka suaranya dan membuyarkan fokus Sehun pada bukunya.

Sehun membuka _headset _yang menyumbat telinganya dan menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah paling polos miliknya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan seringaian _innocent _itu juga. Sehun mencibir dalam hati sekaligus mendecakkan lidahnya, berniat untuk beranjak sebelum pria itu mengganggu sore harinya.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Luhan setengah berlari untuk menyesuaikan posisinya berjalan disamping langkah lebar Sehun.

"Kupikir jalan-jalan keluar sama sekali bukan gaya hidupmu," Sehun memberikan tatapan memicing pada pria disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau baca, hm?" Sehun masih berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan Luhan dan anjingnya yang tengah mengendus sepatu sketsnya.

"Yak, Sehun! Aku tidak bicara dengan rumput, kan!" Luhan menggerutu, Sehun masih bersikap acuh.

"Kalau kau merasa terabaikan, kau bisa cari orang lain untuk bicara,"

"Tapi aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini,"

"Kau mengenal anjingmu,"

"Aku tidak berbicara dengannya!"

Sehun tersenyum miring dibalik masker hitam itu, menjelaskan bahwa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah kebohongan. Pemilik anjing mana yang tidak pernah berbicara dengan hewan peliharaannya? "Tsk, terserah,"

Akhirnya Luhan tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya lagi, tetapi masih mengekori Sehun yang sekarang sedang membeli sebotol air mineral. Tentu saja, untuk memasukkan air minum itu kedalam tubuhnya ia harus membuka masker dan menuangkannya ke mulut.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi lalu melepas maskernya, meneguk air mineral itu. Luhan masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan astaga-Sehun-kau-ini-ternyata-tampan-sekali.

"Apa?" Kini giliran Sehun yang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Eum- tid..tidak apa," jawabnya gugup.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan yang sangat mirip seperti _stalker _yang selalu menerornya sekaligus menjadi orang dimana kalimat pepatah 'dimana ada Sehun disana ada Luhan' sekarang benar-benar terjadi dan berlaku pada kehidupannya belakangan ini.

Sehun angkat bicara. Dan kali ini tanpa masker.

Luhan akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya berbicara secara langsung tanpa masker hitamnya.

"Dengar. Berhenti menguntit, mengikuti, meneror, atau apapun itu. Kuharap kau punya kegiatan lain selain melakukan hal itu, oke? Kau tidak berfikir untuk mengekoriku seumur hidupmu, kan? _Jadi pergi dan urus dirimu sendiri_," Ucapan Sehun terdengar marah dan tidak bersahabat, sorot matanya seolah mengancam Luhan untuk berhenti membuatnya merasa risih dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari pria yang masih mematung disana. Anjingnya berusaha untuk mengejar Sehun namun Luhan menarik tali yang menggantung di lehernya. Anjing Luhan menyukai Sehun, tetapi majikannya mungkin sedang patah hati setelah kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

hahahahahaaha~

ini apa ya~ -w-)

alasan story ini fast update: konfliknya AMAT ringan, jadi lumayan mudah nulisnya hehe~

AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT MANY OF U GAVE THIS KINDA FAILED FIC GOOD RESPONSES~~~ THANK YOU VERY MUCHHH! /le smooches/

oh iyah,

apa ada yang ke hunhan party nya hunlunion tgl 26 ini? mgkin kalo ada dr kalian yg dateng klian akan ketemu akohh fufufu~

beneran deh masih ga nyangka ff ini responnya bagus2 T.T semua pertanyaan pasti akan terjawab seiring ceritanya berjalan~

.

last but not least,

**_REVIEW_** IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED. PLEASE RESPECT MY HARD-WORKS!

gapapa kok review walaupun cuma satu kata, please?

.

Saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_

.

.

.

P.S.: follow my twitter at playsehun /winkeu winkeu/ ;*


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_Some_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Luhan sudah tidak mengikuti Sehun lagi semenjak kejadian bulan lalu. Tepatnya ketika Sehun membencinya -Luhan mengasumsikan begitu. Kini lelaki yang sudah jarang menunjukkan senyum polosnya itu tengah fokus dengan ujian-ujian dan persiapan-persiapannya. Pulang saat matahari hampir terbenam dan bekerja paruh waktu seminggu dua kali membuat energinya cukup terkuras.

Luhan dan Minseok berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Saat ini pukul setengah enam petang. Hanya ada beberapa murid sedang bermain futsal di lapangan dan sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi.

Sebenarnya Luhan cukup dapat memfokuskan diri dengan belajar agar lulus dengan nilai baik untuk beasiswa yang ia damba setelah berhenti mengikuti Sehun. Tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia merindukan sosok dingin dan misterius itu.

Pernah suatu kali mereka berpapasan, namun lelaki itu bahkan tampak seperti tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Luhan berpikir mungkin ia berharap terlalu banyak pada Sehun. Dan sebaiknya ia berhenti berharap.

"Xiu, kau pulang duluan, ya? Aku mau ke perpustakaan," Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya sebelum melewati gedung perpustakaan. Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tumben sekali,"

"Aku kekurangan buku untuk latihan soal," Luhan menampilkan senyum tipisnya, meyakinkan Minseok kalau ia baik-baik saja pulang sendirian.

Minseok mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Hati-hati, ya!" Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dengan Luhan. Dan sekarang tinggal dirinya sendiri berjalan ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin kalau ruangan yang menyimpan buku-buku di sekolahnya itu masih buka. Hanya saja hari ini ia bertemu dengan akhir pekan di hari Jum'at sebelum ujiannya yang lain di hari Senin, Luhan merasa ingin menyendiri. Setidaknya duduk di koridor perpustakaan dan memperhatikan sekumpulan anak laki-laki di sebelah sana bermain futsal, berharap seseorang menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas, menaatap kosong kearah lapangan sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Pertama, Luhan merasa heran mengapa keadaan ruangan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Namun ia tidak ingin terlalu mempedulikan hal itu dan berjalan perlahan kearah rak buku kumpulan ensiklopedia yang terletak agak berada di pojok ruangan.

Tangannya memilih judul buku yang pernah Minseok katakan untuk referensinya. "Ah.. Ini dia," gumam Luhan lalu bersandar ke rak buku didekatnya.

Sebenarnya, lorong tempat Luhan berdiri ini cukup sempit karena diapit oleh dua rak besar, namun ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak mencari tempat duduk. Seseorang dari arah ujung berjalan kearah lorong sempit tempat Luhan berada dengan buku ditangannya. Jemarinya sesekali membalikkan helaian kertas ketika tiba-tiba maniknya bertemu lurus dengan manik Luhan.

Pria bermata bak rusa itu tanpa sadar menggumam lagi. "Sehun.." Entah pria yang dipanggilnya itu dengar atau tidak, Sehun tidak bereaksi. Pikirannya masih sibuk bertanya mengapa Luhan masih ada di lingkungan sekolah selarut ini.

Kali ini Sehun kembali tidak mengenakan maskernya karena memang tidak ada orang disitu kecuali dirinya dan Luhan. Mungkin memang lorong ini sangat sempit atau Sehun memang secara tidak sengaja sudah berdiri sedekat ini dengan Luhan. Wajah mereka hanya sekitar beberapa inci dan Luhan bisa merasakan udara hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Manik Luhan menangkap menangkap bibir basah Sehun dalam jarak begitu dekat sehingga ia harus menahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Bibirnya bergerak dan itu tidak baik bagi batin Luhan setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

"Eum.. Aku hanya sedang mencari buku untuk latihan soal," jawabnya gugup. Luhan tidak lagi tersenyum _innocent_, tetapi terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur debar jantungnya.

Sehun bergeming sejenak sebelum menutup bukunya dan melanjutkan. "Maaf untuk yang waktu itu," Ia tahu dirinya tidak pandai dalam hal ini -meminta maaf pada seseorang- tapi ia harap Luhan bisa mengerti.

"Waktu itu?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan Luhan bisa merasakan nafas itu.

"Yang di taman. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar,"

"Oh.. Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa," Jantungnya semakin berdegup tidak karuan. Luhan harus keluar dari sini sebelum paru-parunya sekarat.

Ketika Luhan ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tangan besar seseorang menangkap lengan bawahnya, membuat langkahnya seketika terhenti. Debaran jantung Luhan semakin cepat, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun seakan bertanya mengapa ia menahannya.

Kaki Luhan seakan menengang saat Sehun memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Luhan dan sedikit memiringkannya. Tangan Luhan mencari pegangan agar ia tidak jatuh saat ini juga. "Se- Sehun-" Luhan menggumam ketika jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

Sehun merasa dirinya sebentar lagi mungkin akan gila karena lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggumamkan namanya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia meneguk liurnya gugup, lalu menatap manik berkilau itu. Jika ia mencium bibir lelaki yang ternyata ia rindukan keberadaannya itu, akan sangat membingungkan lagi bagi Luhan mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi tampaknya Sehun tak peduli.

Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika Sehun menarik tengkuknya tiba-tiba dan mendaratkan bibirnya menyapu bibir pria yang satunya. Ia melenguh tertahan saat lidah Sehun melesak masuk kedalam goa mulutnya sambil meyesap bibir bawah tipis milik Luhan. Dan ketika Luhan ingin membalas ciuman itu, Sehun malah melepas tautan mereka. Sehun mengusap bibir kecil Luhan dengan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan sedikit _saliva_nya yang menempel disana. Lalu ia menatap Luhan intens.

"Kau membuatku gila," Luhan menatapnya bingung. Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada rak buku, mengurung Luhan diantara kedua tangannya.

Luhan mungkin akan berpikir kalau Sehun sedang mempermainkannya dengan tatapan dan sikap acuh itu karena untuk hari pertama pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, hari selanjutnya Sehun mengusir Luhan, dan sekarang orang aneh seperti Sehun mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Kau.. Kenapa mencium-" Luhan berhenti ketika ibu jari Sehun masih mengusap bibir bawahnya.

Sehun tampak berpikir, benaknya berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan namun semua itu hanya berhenti tepat di ujung lidahnya. Tatapan Luhan seakan meminta sebuah alasan yang jelas dari pria dihadapannya, ia ingin mengerti. Pria yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas dan mendecak lidahnya frustasi, berusaha mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkan. '"Aku merasa bersalah,"

Tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

Bukan sama sekali.

Luhan mendapatkan tatapannya jatuh ke lantai dengan kecewa, ada perasaan yang hancur disana. Pikirannya yang tadi sudah melayang jauh entah kemana, padaa nyatanya tidak lebih dari sebuah fantasi. Mengharapkan Sehun menyukainya adalah sebuah ketidak-mungkinan. Harusnya dari awal ia sudah tahu kalau wajah tampan dibalik masker itu tidak pernah tertarik padanya.

Setelah sekian banyak hal yang Luhan lakukan, Sehun pasti membencinya. Dan ciuman itu hanya untuk membayar rasa bersalah tanpa ada arti lebih.

Sehun masih belum menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang berangsur menjadi kecewa.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena aku yang bersalah. Dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf saat itu. Jadi... maaf,"

Sehun tertegun mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang tidak seceria yang biasanya ia dengar terasa begitu tidak nyaman di telinga. Tangan Luhan mendorong Sehun untuk memberinya jarak untuk bergerak. Tepat ketika Luhan membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi, Sehun menahannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Jangan berhenti mengikutiku.."

Luhan berbalik menatapnya. "Kenapa? Aku sudah berhenti mengikutimu sebulan ini dan kenapa kau memintaku untuk melakukannya lagi?" Sehun menjeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab lelaki itu.

"Aku.. Rasanya tidak nyaman,"

Pria itu berusaha menjelaskan perasaannya pada Luhan ketika Luhan tidak ada disampingnya untuk mengganggu waktunya. Ia mulai tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan yang kembali pada dirinya selama sebulan terakhir ini. Tidak ada yang pernah mengusik Sehun selama ini, tetapi pria ini, Luhan, mengenalnya lebih baik dari siapapun. Ia tahu wajah Sehun yang selalu disembunyikan, sikap Luhan membuatnya jengkel tetapi itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia rindukan. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan hatinya yang meminta untuk bertemu Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan menguntitmu lagi, sebaiknya aku mengikuti saranmu untuk tidak menerormu seumur hidup-"

"Luhan," potongnya.

"..."

"Luhan hyung,"

Pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil nama orang, dan itu Luhan, orang yang mengusiknya.

Manik Luhan rasanya sudah mulai berair tak dapat menahan sesak di dalam dadanya. Ia berdiri tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hyung-"

"Berhenti membuatku bingung, Sehun! Tak bisakah kau mengerti kalau aku-"

Sehun terdiam, Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu saja.

"A..aku menyukaimu, bodoh.." aku Luhan dengan suara yang semakin mengecil. Di satu sisi Luhan merasa malu dan wajahnya mungkin benar-benar memerah sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain ia takut reaksi apa yang akan Sehun tunjukkan setelah pengakuan bodoh yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Sehun merasa sesuatu berdesir didalam tubuhnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa hangat. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Tu..tunggu, kita mau kemana?"

* * *

Luhan masih duduk manis disamping Sehun ketika mobilnya melintasi sepanjang jalan _flyover_ dengan arsitektur jembatan yang pernah dilihatnya di London dulu. "Untuk apa kita kesini?" Luhan bertanya ketika Sehun memperlambat laju mobilnya dan menepi di pinggir jalan. _Door-lock_ nya masih terkunci tapi Luhan hampir membukanya secara manual kalau Sehun tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Lama mereka terdiam, tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing. Luhan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kalau kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk duduk menemanimu, lebih baik aku pulang."

Sehun menatap pergelangan tangan yang dicengkeram oleh tangan lebarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun,"

Akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan sorot matanya ke manik Luhan, pria bermata _doe _itu menahan nafasnya dan bahunya menegang gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Sehun membuka maskernya.

"L-lalu untuk apa kita kesini? Jangan buang-buang waktuku, Sehun." Pria disamping Sehun berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya dan Sehun tahu itu karena dirinya juga.

"Aku ingin memperjelas semuanya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau.. aku memikirkanmu sejak seminggu terakhir ini." Sehun menjeda. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, hanya saja yang aku tahu.. kau ada didalam sana.."

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Sehun mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga untuk dengar. Ia hanya tidak pernah membayangkannya ketika Sehun mengatakan itu padanya.

"Aku rindu padamu, _hyung_," Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun memanggilnya dengan cara berbeda. Tegangan di tangan Luhan perlahan melemas dan tangannya sudah tidak lagi dicengkeram Sehun.

Debaran jantung Sehun yang semakin aneh memenuhi gendang telinganya ketika kesunyianlah yang lagi-lagi merayap diantara mereka. Luhan juga masih bergeming memandang jemari yang sedang ia mainkan karena gugup, tak melontarkan sepatah katapun sementara benaknya masih mencerna perkataan Sehun tadi.

"_Hyung, _setidaknya jawab aku." ucapnya pelan dengan suara rendahnya.

"..Baiklah,"

"Baiklah.. apanya?"

Luhan mendaratkan tatapannya pada Sehun -setidaknya ia mencoba untuk menatapnya tepat di mata cokelat tuanya- tapi malah jantungnya yang bereaksi. "Jika kau merasa begitu.. buktikanlah."

Sehun tampak berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk membuktikan kalau ia merindukan Luhan. Ia bukan orang yang ekspresif dan bisa menjelaskan dengan mudah apa yang dirasakannya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat agar Luhan tahu ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Tunggu, kenapa Sehun harus membuktikannya? Apakah ia bahkan peduli dengan ini -dengan Luhan yang terlihat tidak mempercayainya.

Mungkin Sehun sudah peduli pada Luhan ketika pria cantik itu berhenti mengikutinya. Dimulai pada hari dimana Sehun meminta dengan cukup keras pada Luhan agar pria itu berhenti mengikutinya, lalu Luhan menghilang dari hadapannya. Sejak saat itu semua terasa berbeda, seperti ada yang kurang.

"Ayo kita berkencan."

Luhan menatap Sehun, masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang Sehun katakan barusan. "A-apa?"

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku benar-benar serius, Luhan." Sehun menatap manik Luhan dengan mimik serius.

* * *

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar diantara anak tangga kayu selebar satu meternya. Pagi ini Luhan berniat untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal karena ia harus ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku. Semalam, ia mendapat pesan dari temannya kalau mungkin hari ini akan ada ujian mendadak. Dan sialnya, ia lupa membawa pulang buku-buku di lokernya.

"Luhan!" Seseorang berteriak dari belakang, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria di depan.

"Ya?" Luhan menoleh.

"Kau sudah tahu hari ini ada ujian?" Luhan mengangguk." Kau tahu, aku lupa membawa pulang buku di loker." Yixing hampir terkekeh, namun Luhan menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan, mau ikut?"

Pria dengan lesung pipi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus pergi duluan, Suho mungkin sudah menunggu." Luhan tersenyum kepadanya sebelum Yixing menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kedua orang itu, Suho dan Yixing, sudah berpacaran sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan mereka masih bersama sampai sekarang. Dan hal itu, bagaimanapun membuat Luhan iri. Mengingat dirinya yang menyukai pria dingin yang aneh. Luhan mendengus, melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari beberapa buku dan keluar dari ruangan yang masih sangat sepi itu.

"Hey." Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dan Luhan spontan mendongak kearah pria tinggi yang sudah mengambil posisi disisinya.

Sehun yang tadi menepuk pundak Luhan, kini tangannya turun untuk mengaitkan jemari mereka bersama-sama. Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan. Ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya sementara Luhan masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa kecuali mengikuti langkah pria disampingnya. Beberapa pasang mata yang mereka lewati menatap tidak percaya, bahkan cenderung berbisik-bisik.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan, menunjukkan perubahan yang terlalu drastis dari Sehun yang biasanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang.

"S-sehun."

"Mhm?" Sehun menolehkan matanya sebentar pada Luhan sebelum kembali fokus berjalan menuju ruang kelas pria cantik itu.

"Orang-orang melihat kita." Luhan berbisik. Sehun tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya, garis matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Wajahnya sangat manis, Luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun benar-benar serius mengenai perkataannya kemarin. Ia bahkan tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang disekitarnya sedang bicarakan mengenai perubahan sifatnya yang mendadak itu. Ia tak main-main lagi kali ini. Ia akan membuat Luhan merasa yakin dan percaya padanya.

"Kau masuklah ke kelas. Aku tahu kau akan ulangan." Sehun melepas genggaman tangan yang membuat Luhan berdebar itu.

Luhan memanggutkan kepalanya pelan. "_Fighting_!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya disebelah wajahnya sambil memberi Luhan sepatah kata penyemangat dengan senyum tipis yang bahkan jika tertutup masker sekalipun. Rona merah tipis itu semakin mewarnai kedua pipi Luhan. Lalu si tinggi berlalu menampakkan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan si 'masker'?" Minseok tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Luhan, membuat si lelaki imut itu terkejut.

"E-eh?"

Minseok menampakkan senyum jahilnya, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya. "Selamat, _bro_."

_Selamat.. apanya?_ batin Luhan masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sahabatnya ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmua?" Luhan terkekeh ringan, merasa salah tingkah karena tatapan Minseok.

"Mungkin kau orang pertama yang dekat dengannya. Kau tahu kan, tidak ada yang berani dekat dengan orang aneh seperti dia."

"Tidak, dia tidak aneh." Luhan memberenggut, membuat Minseok tertawa karena tingkah temannya.

"_See_? Kau bahkan membelanya." Ia semakin memojokkan Luhan. Yang tersipu hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah.

Minseok sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ia merupakan salah satu tipe orang yang mempercayai kisah benci-jadi-cinta. Yah, memang terdengat klise, tapi setidaknya hal itu terjadi pada dirinya dan Chen, satu-satunya pria paling iseng di sekolah ini. Dan ini cukup membuktikan kalau seberapa benci pun Sehun kepada Luhan, pria itu akan tetap kembali.

Begitu pulang sekolah, Luhan membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Baru saja Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, mata _doe_-nya menangkap sosok tinggi di depan pintu kelasnya. Alisnya berkerut ke dalam dan Luhan berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin walaupun orang-orang mulai menatapnya misterius.

"Lu, ada yang ingin menemuimu?" Pria pirang itu menghampirinya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke pria bermasker di ambang pintu.

"Ah, benarkah?" Pria pirang itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Luhan. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Um.. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan polos sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

"Sudah semakin sore, _kajja_." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang lebih kecil dan terasa pas digenggam tangannya, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Luhan hampir lupa ia mempunyai jadwal 'kencan' dengan _hoobae_ di sebelahnya, untung saja besok adalah hari libur jadi ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tugas dan ulangan mendadak. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran dan menemukan mobil milik Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya sebelum Luhan yang membukanya sendiri. "Silakan, _princess_."

"A-apanya yang _princess_!" Luhan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas jok nyaman mobil Sehun, dan mereka memulai acara kencan mereka.

Sehun menambah kecepatan mobilnya ketika jalan raya tampak sedikit lenggang sore ini. Luhan spontan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam membuat Sehun yang fokus pada jalanan bahkan menyadari itu. "Apa?"

"Kecepatan mobilmu lebih dari yang seharusnya, Sehun."

Yang diperingatkan hanya menyeringai, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. "Kita mau kemana?" Pria tinggi disamping Luhan mulai menambah kecepatannya lagi membuat Luhan mencengkeram _seat-belt_nya kuat-kuat.

"Yak!"

"Kau terlalu banyak protes, _hyung_."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk karena Sehun. "_Okay, fine_." Luhan menutup pembicaraan mereka -dengan cara yang terlampau imut- dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Sehun tersenyum, merasa puas dengan memperlakukan pria imut disampingnya.

Mobil itu terhenti di sebuah tempat parkir yang cukup luas dan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang parkir disana mengingat ini bukanlah hari libur. Hawa hangat dirasakan ketika mereka keluar dari kendaraan roda empat itu. Mata Luhan berbinar, ia langsung tahu ketika suara ombak menyapa telinganya. Senyumnya mengembang tak tertahankan lagi.

"Ayo." Sehun menggenggam tangan itu lagi, namun kali ini mengaitkan jemarinya diantara jemari Luhan.

Mereka melepas alas kaki mereka, membiarkan pasir putih menyentuh telapak kaki telanjang mereka. Angin berhembus lembut membuat poni mereka bergoyang, membuat Luhan tampak lebih bersinar dan menawan, membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sehun berdesir. Sehun tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kau suka?" Luhan mengangguk pelan, tersenyum kearahnya. _Ya Tuhan, ia cantik sekali._

"Tapi.. ada yang kurang," Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Sehun berhenti juga. Tangannya mendekat ke wajah tampan Sehun dan melepas masker yang tengah dikenakannya. "Nah, lebih baik."

Luhan dapat melihat wajah bak model Sehun seutuhnya, tak terlapisi apapun. Hidung mancungnya, bibir lucunya, dagu lancipnya. Astaga..

Sehun tampak ragu ketika Luhan melakukan itu padanya, namun Luhan malah melemparnya dengan pertanyaan 'apa?'.

"Kau yakin untuk membuka maskerku disini?"

"Ya, tentu. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan terlihat bingung. Sehun menerawang ke sepanjang tepi pantai. Tidak terlalu banyak orang, pikirnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan wajahnya terekspos begitu saja walaupun beberapa orang mulai melirik ke wajahnya.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan menikmati kaki mereka yang sesekali disapu oleh ombak laut, membasahi dan menyejukkan pori-pori kulit mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sehun." Luhan berhenti, ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dalam air laut. Sehun hanya menatap sikap imut Luhan disana, bersama senyuman tipis di sela bibirnya. Pria yang lebih tua tampak asik dengan _air_nya hingga ia tidak menyadari beberapa orang mulai melirik kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak bawa baju ganti, Luhan. Ayo jalan. Jangan sampai kau basah." kata Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah muda itu. "Tidak mau!" Ia menolak.

"Kau mau pulang dengan baju basah?" Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berdiri dengan berjinjit dan menepuk pipi Sehun dengan tangan basahnya.

"A- Ja-ngan!" katanya tergagap ketika Luhan menepuk dan mengusap pipi Sehun. Pori-pori kulit Sehun memberikan sinyal lain dari sentuhan tangan itu. Luhan hanya mengukir senyum polos dari wajahnya.

"Dingin, kan? Ini yang kau butuhkan agar wajahmu bisa lebih segar."

Sehun menahan nafasnya sesaat, ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan melanjutkan jalan mereka. Pria imut disampingnya sesekali bersenandung ringan, menandakan ia menikmati suasana ini walaupun hanya berjalan-jalan.

"Sehun, Sehun. Ombaknya sangat besar, aku mau _surfing_."

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku tidak akan ambil resiko kau pulang dengan baju basah dan terkena flu keesokan harinya."

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak akan!"

Sehun menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban, menolak tawaran Luhan tanpa nego lagi. Lalu mereka malanjutkan acara kencan mereka. Untungya, kali ini Sehun mengijinkan Luhan untuk merendam kakinya hingga setinggi lutut didalam air laut. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan sangat senang.

Untuk beberapa kali, Luhan memercikkan air ke arah Sehun. Mereka tertawa, Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bahagia untuk dapat bersama pria itu hari ini. Begitupun dengan Sehun, gelak tawa Luhan membuat darahnya berdesir. Rasanya sangat senang untuk melihat pria yang satu-satunya mengganggu benak itu bisa mengukir senyum. Setidaknya ia sudah menebus kesalahannya pada Luhan tempo lalu, ketika ia mengabaikan pria manis itu.

Ombak terus datang seiring dengan hembusan angin laut, tiba-tiba Luhan tanpa sadar berjalan lebih jauh dari tepi tempat Sehun berdiri sekarang. Dan sialnya, riakkan ombak tiba-tiba datang menghempas dan Luhan mendapatkan bajunya basah. Benar-benar basah semua. Keningnya berkerut, matanya mulai menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan polosnya.

Sehun yang sudah mengingatkannya dari awal hanya melempar pandangan datar ke arah Luhan yang menyeringai aneh tak bersalah.

Luhan mengayunkan tangannya seakan memanggil Sehun untuk bergabung, namun pria tinggi itu hanya menyelipkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Orang-orang yang melewati mereka melemparkan tatapan canggung pada Sehun. Bahkan ada yang memicingkan matanya ketika Sehun menatap mereka kembali. Sehun yang memiliki imej '_cool_' tidak begitu mempedulikan mereka. Namun sebaliknya, Luhan malah berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun begitu ia menyadari segerombolan orang mulai berbisik membicarakan mereka.

"Sehun, kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sudah kubilang kau tidak seharusnya melepas maskerku, mereka mungkin terlalu terpesona dengan ketampananku." Sehun berbicara seolah-olah ia sedang memuji dirinya sendiri -walaupun itu memang begitu keadaannya.

Luhan memukul ringan lengan Sehun membuat pria itu terkekeh karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Memang benar, kan."

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng, menolak pujian Sehun terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sudut matanya, namun ia malah semakin menyadari kalau orang-orang mulai tidak sungkan lagi untuk berbisik-bisik didekat mereka dan tatapan yang diberikan terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

"Sehun, apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Hm? Tidak, tidak ada."

"Lalu mengapa mereka terus menatap kita?"

"Tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab acuh. Luhan menyipitkan matanya pada pria yang lebih tinggi di sisinya, "Apa mungkin kau yang mereka perhatikan?"

Sehun sontak menatapnya. "A-apa? Tidak mungkin." Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan Luhan tidak boleh tahu atau mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh orang-orang disana. Ia memutar otak untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Buka pakaianmu." Luhan terbelalak, menatap Sehun horor dengan mata _doe_-nya yang membulat sempurna.

"A-apa?! Kau gila, Sehun!" Luhan memekik.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kau tidak mau masuk angin karena memakai baju basah, kan? Lagipula aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu main air lagi. Jadi sekarang buka bajunya."

Luhan merasa ia tersedak dan tenggorokannya susah payah menelan liur hasil sekresinya sendiri. Sehun terus menatapnya -untuk mendesaknya- dan Luhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tangannya meremas ujung pakaiannya erat-erat. Masih sangat tidak yakin untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

"Atau kau ingin aku yang membukanya untukmu?" Luhan tidak bisa lebih terkejut lebih dari ini, semburat merah langsung muncul ke seluruh permukaan pipinya. Maniknya menatap Sehun seolah ingin membunuh pria itu. "Ya! Pervert!"

Lagi-lagi suara pekikan yang berhasil mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Sekarang Sehun menatapnya. "Kau lihat, karena suaramu mereka melihatku seperti aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Yang lebih tua hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

Luhan membuka bajunya ketika ia memastikan tidak ada begitu banyak orang disana. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dan menyerahkan kausnya yang masih kering pada Luhan. "Pakai ini." katanya dan segera mengambil baju Luhan yang basah.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut pria yang lebih pendek darinya dan tersenyum.

"Lalu kau sendiri pakai apa?"

"Tidak pakai apa-apa." jawab Sehun santai lalu menarik Luhan untuk kembali berjalan.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan -yang tentu saja menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya- dengan Sehun yang masih menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Sehun dengan santainya berjalan sekaligus merendam kakinya di air laut. Luhan mulai risih dengan keadaan mereka. Tidak hanya jantungnya yang berdegup, tetapi tatapan orang-orang terlalu berlebihan terhadap mereka. Luhan bisa melihat jelas tubuh sempurna milik Sehun. Perut yang ber-_abs_ tak terlalu mencolok, lengan atletis, dan kulit putih mulus. Belum lagi rambut hitam pekatnya yang acak-acakan tertiup angin. Ekspresi wajahnya cuek dan terkesan dingin, tetapi sentuhannya pada telapak tangan Luhan berbeda. Luhan merasakan kelembutan disana. Sehun seperti menjaganya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Siapapun yang bersanding dengannya akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, pikir Luhan. Ia hampir tidak menyadari kalau orang itu tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

penasaran kenapa orang2 pada ngeliatin sehun? nantikan next chap :3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_Warmth Between_

_._

_._

**_[!] PLEASE READ SLOWLY_**

**_(BACA PELAN-PELAN &amp; DIHAYATI!)_**

_._

_._

Seseorang sedang duduk memeluk lutut diruang tamunya dan mendekap sehelai kain berwarna putih. Benar, itu adalah baju Sehun yang dipakainya kemarin dan belum sempat ia kembalikan. Luhan merasa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia karena ia bisa mencium bau Sehun dari pakaiannya. Baunya candu, hampir membuatnya gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi.

Benaknya memutarkan saat-saat kemarin ketika ia berjalan berdampingan dengan pria masker itu, satu-satunya pria yang ia sukai. Sejak ponselnya jatuh karena ditabrak Sehun, semua kejadian baik mulai berdatang.

Apakah itu adalah pertanda baik baginya?

Pertanyaan itu masih berkeliaran di otaknya. Ia harap demikian. Ia harap Sehun serius dengan ucapannya waktu itu.

_Akan kubuktikan kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Luhan._

Pria bermata _doe_ itu menutup wajahnya yang tersipu, membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya hampir melayang entah kemana. Senyumnya tidak bisa pudar, semua terasa begitu indah ketika perutnya terus bergejolak memikirkan Sehun.

_Gejala kasmaran. _

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumahnya seperti ada yang mengetuk. Luhan beranjak dan perasaannya bilang ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Seseorang masuk dari balik pintu dengan wajah cemberut dan ocehan panjang lebar yang tidak dimengerti Luhan bahkan hingga ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa.

"Astaga, Luhan. Aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Benar-benar gila! Kau percaya padaku kan? Jongdae itu pria gila dan kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya! Oh Tuhan, aku benci padanya. Harusnya dulu aku tidak mengenalnya dan semua hal tidak akan terjadi seperti ini! Ya ampun, ini benar-benar membuatku sangat kesal!" Gerutu Minseok ketika ia masuk kerumah Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas sofa. Luhan melesat ke dapur dan mengambil segelas orang juice yang disukai sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak membencinya. Kau sangat mencintainya." Luhan berkata menggoda, tidak menggubris omelan dan sumpah serapah Minseok untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dia itu sinting! _I swear to God_, aku tidak tahu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak mengerti dan aku tidak peduli. _I'm so done_. Hah." cibirnya lagi.

Luhan terkekeh pelan dan kembali duduk di sofanya seperti posisi tadi, dengan baju putih Sehun dalam pelukannya, "Memangnya ada apa, _sih_? Ia menghilangkan buku catatanmu lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan pinjamkan buku apapun untuk pacar seperti Jongdae. Tetapi kau tidak pernah mendengarnya, kkk"

"Oh itu! Kau benar! Jongdae menghilangkan kertas yang diberikan Mr. Kim. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin mencekik lehernya, kau tahu. Siapa yang tahan dengan kata-kata manisnya yang sangat memuakkan itu?! Mungkin hanya aku! Tsk. Kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali."

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak termakan kalimat-kalimat cintanya, Xiu." Tambah Luhan.

"Bukan hanya itu, Lu. Kau tahu, Lu, ini adalah bagian terburuknya!" Minseok menjeda, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan meletakkannya diatas meja, menepuknya dengan kasar sambil melanjutkan caci maki untuk pacarnya sendiri, "Ini! Kau lihat ini?!" Minseok yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Luhan mengangkat sebuah majalah dewasa dengan _cover_ yang agak _vulgar_ dan Luhan hanya menatapnya geli. "Ia menyelipkan ini! Kedalam tas-ku! Apakah pria itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya?! Dasar sinting! Dan kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat aku berteriak padanya? Ia hanya tersenyum _innocent_ layaknya tidak berbuat dosa padaku. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menemukan orang aneh selain dirinya."

Minseok menghela nafas lalu melempar buku itu keatas meja, Luhan hampir tertawa terbahak ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Minseok. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang menahan malu karena memacari pria tidak tahu malu seperti Jongdae.

"Well.. kurasa ia hanya menginginkannya darimu, Xiu."

"Menginginkan apa?!"

"Itu.. Uhm.. Kau cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kan?" Luhan tertawa aneh, takut sahabatnya ngamuk lagi karena ia salah bicara.

"Astaga Luhan! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apakah kau sekarang ketularan virus _pervert_-nya?" Minseok membulatkan kelopak matanya lalu menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby itu, "Ia memintaku untuk menciumnya setiap pagi, diruang kelas, ketika semua orang belum datang, lalu memelukku seperti tidak ada _CCTV_ kelas yang melihat! Apakah itu semua tidak cukup?!"

"Hm.. Mungkin tidak?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Kupastikan kalau ia berani menyentuhku tanpa seizinku, akan kubunuh orang itu." katanya serius. Tepatnya sedang mencoba untuk serius. Siapa juga yang akan membunuh kekasih _pervert_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau yakin akan membunuhnya?"

"Ya." Suara Minseok berusaha ia buat sedingin mungkin, mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tidak punya hati padahal ia sendiri sedang dilanda khawatir akan kekasihnya yang belum mengabarinya sejak pagi tadi ia mulai mengambek pada Jongdae.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya, "Sudahlah, mungkin ia hanya ingin merekomendasikan gaya berpacaran kalian yang baru. Yang lebih dewasa, mungkin?" kata Luhan sambil mengambil majalah dewasa yang tergeletak lalu mulai melihat apa yang salah dengan buku itu hingga membuat Minseok mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Tolong jangan menjadi sama gilanya seperti dia, Lu." Pria yang lebih _chubby_ mendengus, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sebelum mengecek ponselnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Minseok sedang menunggu kabar dari Jongdae. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya hingga saat ini.

"Hm.. Isinya wajar-wajar saja untuk ukuran majalah dewasa.." komentar Luhan sambil membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman.

"Itu tidak wajar, Lu."

Luhan hanya manggut-manggut lalu tidak sengaja matanya memperhatikan seorang model pria yang menjadi _cover_ majalah tersebut. Keningnya berkerut beberapa detik. "Wajahnya familiar.." gumam Luhan pelan.

"Apanya familiar? Kau mengenalnya?"

Lalu matanya terbelalak sangat lebar hingga ia hampir melempar buku dewasa itu ke lantai.

"Luhan, ada apa?" tanya Minseok panik melihat reaksi Luhan.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Xiu, kau yakin ini yang diberikan Jongdae padamu?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Benar. Itu yang diberikannya padaku. Ada apa?"

"A-aku.." Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Tidak apa–"

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Minseok menatap Luhan curiga namun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang malam, Luhan hanya berbaring dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Minseok meninggalkan majalah dewasanya diatas meja ruang tamu tetapi Luhan sudah menyimpannya di suatu tempat. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau siapapun bisa menduganya mengoleksi benda itu kalau ketahuan majalah itu berada diatas meja.

Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat mencoba mengusir imajinasi aneh yang terus saja berputar dikepalanya, kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya lagi dan semua itu belum hilang dari benaknya.

"Ayolah.. Tidur…" Luhan bergumam asal.

Bayangan wajah Sehun berada dalam benaknya.

Pria itu adalah Sehun.

Model majalah dewasa di _cover_ depan itu adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun. Benar-benar Oh Sehun yang dikenalnya.

Perlahan semuanya tampak mulai jelas, Sehun memakai masker kemanapun ia pergi, ia bersikap dingin kepada orang-orang, dan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan super aneh ketika mereka melihat wajah sempurna itu.

Wajah eksotis seorang Oh Sehun yang muncul di beberapa edisi majalah dewasa.

_Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan… _Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menggeleng pelan.

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah yang paling menyedihkan. Bagian terburuknya adalah, selama ini ia menyukai Sehun. Luhan menyukai seorang model majalah dewasa. Bagaimana bisa ia baru tahu mengenai hal ini.

Apa yang telah dipikirkannya? Ia mungkin sudah jauh lebih gila daripada Jongdae yang memberikan Minseok majalah itu.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, pipinya terus saja memerah karena tersipu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membawa majalah itu lagi ke hadapannya.

Tapi tubuhnya berkhianat, dengan susah payah Luhan menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mengambil benda itu dari bawah ranjangnya, ternyata gagal. Ia mengintip sedikit lalu buru-buru memasukkannya lagi.

Kedua pipinya kembali merona setelah menatap model majalah dewasa yang membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya terasa ngilu dan menderita.

Ia harus tidur sekarang. Benar. Ia harus tidur. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

* * *

.

Luhan merasa matanya masih berat, diliriknya alarm yang mulai berbunyi menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan ia hampir telat kesekolah. Benar-benar telat dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya kalau ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk kelas karena hari ini ia akan mengikuti ujian.

Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah ia memaksa matanya agar terpejam tepat pukul empat pagi yang artinya ia baru tidur tiga jam.

Sepuluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Luhan hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu berganti pakaian, berlari kearah luar dan dengan apapun caranya, ia harus berhasil menapakkan kakinya di sekolah sebelum bel. Masih sempat ia mengutuk dalam-dalam mengenai kejadian semalam yang membuatnya hari ini bangun telat.

"Sialan." umpatnya dalam-dalam.

Selama beberapa hari kedepan ia tidak akan menemui siapapun dulu karena ia harus fokus pada ujian akhir. Ia tidak ingin perhatiannya terinterupsi dengan hal-hal tidak penting karena ini menyangkut masa depannya. Ia harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik agar ia dapat melanjutkan ke universitas yang diinginkannya.

Sayangnya, hidup terkadang tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan. Setelah hari pertama Luhan mengikuti ujiannya dan ia masih mempunyai beberapa mata pelajaran yang harus diujikan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dimana harusnya ia belajar dengan fokus, Luhan malah berakhir ketiduran di sofa empuk dan nyaman itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak tertidur, matanya berat.

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika ia terbangun dan jam dindingnya menunjukkan bahwa hari semakin larut. Ada dua mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan besok dan ia belum menghafal satupun materinya.

Bagus, Luhan.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian kembali merutuki mimpi buruk itu. Tepatnya kejadian buruk yang barusan menimpanya hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Luhan belum menyerah dengan pelajarannya, tidak hingga ponselnya berbunyi.

_From : Sehun_

_Hey, selamat berjuang untuk ujian akhir! Aku tahu ini agak telat, tapi lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali kan? ;] Fighting!_

Luhan mengutuk anak itu. Bahkan emoji yang diberikan Sehun dalam pesan singkatnya membuat fantasi Luhan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mirip seperti wajah itu sedang mengerling seduktif padanya. Luhan mengerang kesal.

_To : Sehun_

_Terima kasih, Sehun _

Ia tahu balasannya sangat singkat, itu karena ia memang tidak ingin teringat oleh wajah Sehun yang memutar di benaknya. Maksudnya, wajah yang ada di majalah dewasa itu. Setengah mati ia berusaha untuk melupakan itu semua sejenak. Setidaknya hingga ia selesai melewati ujian dan lulus.

Tetapi tidak bisa. Sehun masih melintas di atas kepalanya.

Ia akan kembali ke sekolah esok hari dan ia harap ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

.

"Hey." Suara itu memanggilnya dari jauh.

Luhan yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya tampak tidak menggubris suara yang terasa semakin dekat. Ia malah menutup matanya rapat-rapat berusaha untuk menghafal beberapa bagian dari materi yang akan diujikan hari ini.

Langkahnya semakin terdengar, hingga Luhan merasakan seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

Jaket abu-abu dan masker hitam.

"Selamat pagi, hyung." Sapanya ramah dari balik masker.

"Pagi, Sehun."

"Kau sedang buru-buru, ya?"

"Mhm. Kau lihat ini sangat banyak." Jawab Luhan masih berusaha fokus pada buku tebalnya. Ia tidak ingin menoleh menatap kedua manik itu.

"Baiklah_, good-luck, alright_? Sampai jumpa."

Lalu Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya selama mereka berjalan berdampingan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Luhan mematung. Ia mengernyit dan mulai merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

_Anak itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing._

.

* * *

_._

_"Luhan! Kau tak ke sekolah untuk melihat nilai akhirmu? Sudah ramai sekali disini dan aku masih belum melihat batang hidungmu!"_ ucap Minseok bertubi-tubi dari seberang sana dengan suaranya yang cukup nyaring dan keras sehingga membuat Luhan harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kirinya.

Luhan terbatuk sebentar. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa datang, Minseok-ah.." ucap Luhan lirih sambil memijat-mijat keningnya.

_"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Hei, hei. Jangan panik begitu. Aku hanya flu biasa– Hatchiu!" Luhan mengusap bawah hidungnya dengan tisu perlahan. Mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan satu kotak tisu sejak malam tadi.

_"Well, cepat sembuh, Lu. Setelah aku dapat menerobos pasukan barbar ini, aku akan meneleponmu lagi, bye!" _ Belum sempat Luhan membalas, Minseok sudah memutuskan sambungan. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan mengelap hidungnya lagi. Sampai sebuah notifikasi muncul di ponselnya.

_From : Sehun_

_Luhan hyung, kau dimana? _

Luhan tak membalas pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari adik kelasnya itu. Bukan karena sedang marahan atau apa, tapi mata berairnya bahkan tak sanggup menatap layar ponselnya lama-lama. Untuk mengetik satu huruf saja cairan didalam hidungnya sudah mengucur keluar. Luhan lalu beranjak dengan malasnya keluar dari kamar.

Hari ini memang seharusnya hari libur untuk kelas dua belas, untuknya. Tapi pihak sekolah mengumumkan nilai hasil ujian –yang membuat Luhan harus belajar berjam-jam– hari ini. Dan mau tak mau semua murid harus datang untuk mengetahui nilainya. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Flu yang didapatnya karena kurang tidur itu membuatnya bahkan enggan untuk keluar rumah menyapa tetangganya.

Baru saja ia mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa, ponselnya berdering.

Sehun.

_Tsk, bocah itu_, batinnya.

Ia lalu menekan tombol hijau. "Hal–"

_"Kau kemana, hyung? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"_

"Kau orang kedua yang meneleponku hanya karena aku tak muncul di sekolah."

_"Kau tidak melihat hasil ujianmu?" _tanya Sehun. Dari suaranya, Luhan menebak pria itu tengah memakai maskernya.

"Hm, tampaknya aku akan menyuruh Minseok untuk memberitahuku nanti."

_"Kau sakit?"_

Darimana bocah ini tahu? Apa ia paranormal? Apa jangan-jangan ia memasang CCTV di rumahnya? _Jangan konyol, Luhan_.

_"Suaramu berbeda." _lanjutnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ya, aku hanya flu. Bukan masalah besar."

_"Aku ke rumahmu sekarang."_

PIP.

Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Sehun dan Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menghela nafas.

Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan cairan yang terus mengalir keluar sambil meratapi nasib dengan ekspresi wajah menderita karena flu. Mungkin flu itu membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau, ia lupa apa yang ingin dilakukan olehnya sekarang.

Oh ya, ia ingat, ia ingin mengambil segelas air hangat. Katanya itu dapat meredakan flu walaupun Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya.

Dirinya kembali ke posisi sofa seperti semula, kali ini Luhan memilih berbaring. Tidur di ranjang sungguh membosankan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berdoa agar flu yang dialaminya cepat pergi sehingga ia bisa menghadiri acara sekolah sebagai kenangan terakhir disana beberapa hari lagi.

Belum lama ia berbaring, pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Luhan turun dari sofanya dan membuka pintu.

"Hey." katanya sambil melepas masker hitamnya.

"Eh? Sehun? Sedang apa disini?"

"Hyung, kau terlihat sangat buruk, kau tahu. Mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

"Masuklah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu biasa."

Setelah mereka masuk ke ruang tengah, Luhan kembali duduk di atas sofanya yang nyaman. Sehun menatapnya cemas. Hidungnya memerah, suaranya mindeng, dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sup. Katanya itu dapat meredakan flu. Boleh kupakai dapurmu?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku akan segera membaik." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap air yang melesak keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak menangis, namun tekanan yang diberikan oleh kedua pipinya ketika mengeluarkan cairan dari hidung membuat matanya berair.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau lihat dirimu. Flu itu tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Kau bisa percaya padaku, aku tidak akan membakar rumahmu."

"Baiklah. Dapurnya ada disebelah sana." Luhan menunjuk ke ujung ruangan. Sehun berjalan ke arah yang sama dan memulai kegiatannya.

Untung saja bahan makanan yang tersedia belum habis, Luhan baru ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang itu. Termasuk tisu kotaknya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun membawa semangkuk sup ayam ke ruang tengah untuk Luhan. Apron kuning yang menempel di tubuhnya membuat Luhan menahan tawa ketika melihat pria itu. "Ini hyung, hati-hati masih panas."

"Sehun, aku ingin mengambil fotomu dengan apron itu. Bolehkah?"

Kening Sehun berkerut seolah bertanya "Untuk apa?"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya namun Sehun buru-buru mencegahnya. "Tidak, hyung. Memangnya untuk apa."

Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan mengambil fotonya. Ia bisa saja tidak sengaja menyebarkan hasil jepretan itu dan Sehun tidak akan ambil resiko jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan dan dirinya. Bisa saja fans-nya mengomentari akun _weibo_ Luhan dengan kasar kalau Luhan meng-_upload_ disana.

Kecuali Sehun memakai masker.

Tapi rasanya itu bukan ide yang bagus kalau ia memakai apron kuning dan masker dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia akan terlihat benar-benar _freak_.

Luhan masih sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Sehun menolak untuk difoto.

"Cepat dimakan sebelum dingin. Kau harus segera sembuh."

Luhan mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh pria yang sekarang mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Sehun mengangkat mangkuk sup dan menyuapi Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos, wajahnya benar-benar sangat imut.

"Karena ada yang harus kukatakan padamu dalam waktu dekat ini."

Luhan mengunyah potongan daging kecil didalam mulutnya sambil menatap pria didepannya, "Apa itu?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, saat kau sudah sembuh."

Luhan merasa penasaran tentang apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun kepadanya. Rasanya ia tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi, tetapi flu ini sangat menyebalkan. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika ia ketahuan menyimpan majalah dewasa dengan wajah Sehun di halaman depan. Apakah Sehun akan marah padanya? Ia ingin tahu reaksi Sehun saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah tahu bahwa Sehun ternyata adalah seorang model dan itu yang menjadi penyebabnya selalu memakai masker.

Memikirkan hal itu, Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menatap Sehun lekat, mengamati setiap inci wajahnya sempurna milik pria itu. Rambut hitam pekatnya, garis rahang, dagu lancip, dan semua hal yang menjadi milik Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang lebih muda darinya menjadi seorang model. Dan ia menyukai adik kelasnya sendiri sekaligus model majalah dewasa. Sungguh, Luhan ingin menertawai dirinya. Ini semua terlihat seperti film drama yang ia tonton.

Dan bagian klimaksnya adalah, apakah Sehun benar-benar menyukai Luhan seperti yang pernah dikatakan olehnya waktu itu. Apakah Sehun serius dengan ucapannya.

Luhan tidak ingin menemukan dirinya kecewa. Walaupun ia percaya pada pria itu –sangat mempercayainya– namun tetap saja ia harus memiliki _plan-B_ kalau seandainya perasaan Sehun padanya berubah suatu saat nanti.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berpidato singkat di upacara kelulusannya, Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan banyak notifikasi masuk dari keluarga dan kerabatnya yang mengucapkan selamat untuk kelulusannnya. Senyumnya tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Namun ada satu orang yang ia harap memberikannya ucapan selamat. Sayangnya, hingga saat ini ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya bahkan tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan masuk dari orang itu.

Luhan menghela nafas singkat dan memutuskan untuk membuka akun _instagram_-nya. Ibu jarinya men-_scroll timeline _yang ramai akan foto teman-temannya. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah akun yang lewat di _timeline_-nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sehun meng-_update _SNS-nya dengan sebuah _selfie _dan beberapa patah kata.

_"Congratulations for your graduation ;] #SL520"_

Apa maksudnya? Apakah Sehun menujukan pesan itu untuknya? Atau Luhan hanya terlalu percaya diri? Mungkin nanti Luhan akan menanyakannya pada Sehun.

Dan acara kelulusan pun selesai. Yang lain berbondong-bondong keluar didampingi orangtua atau kerabat mereka, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Keluarganya masih di kampung halamannya dan berhalangan hadir. Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan namun tepat ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari aula, ponselnya berdering.

_"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, hyung."_

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya, setidaknya dia tidak melupakan hari pentingnya. "Thanks, Sehun-ah."

_"Kau masih di sekolah? "_

"M-hm. Ada apa?"

_"Tunggu di depan gerbang, aku akan menjemputmu. Lima menit lagi sampai."_

TUT.

_Hhh.. Seperti biasa, bocah itu, _batin Luhan.

Dan benar saja lima menit kemudian Sehun sampai dengan mobil hitam mengkilapnya. Ia membuka jendela mobil, menampakkan wajah tampan tanpa masker yang membuat Luhan harus menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Masuklah. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dengan senyum canggung. Sehun menginjak pedal gas dan mulai melaju dengan kecepatan standar.

Luhan memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Um.. Kita mau kemana?"

Sehun pun sontak menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum. "Merayakan kelulusanmu? Aku tak mau kau merayakannya dengan tidur siang dan bermalas-malasan seakan ini bukanlah hari penting."

_Tahu darimana dia apa yang akan kulakukan nanti? Apa dia benar-benar peramal? _Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Y-ya terserah padaku dong," Luhan melanjutkan, "sekarang kita mau kemana, _sih_?"

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan sangat geram sekarang. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu menatap tajam pria yang sedang menyetir dalam diam. Sudah lewat dua puluh menit dan pria tampan dengan garis dagu tegas itu masih bersikukuh tidak menjawab Luhan kemanakah mereka akan pergi.

Sebuah ide terbersit di benak Luhan. Seharusnya jika ia melakukan ini, pria disampingnya akan setidaknya menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas lalu dengan sengaja memajukan badannya menutupi spion mobil padahal Sehun ingin menyelip diantara mobil-mobil lamban di jalan tol.

"Duduk yang benar, Lu,"

Kali ini Luhan yang tidak mendengarkan apa kata Sehun. Luhan tahu Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal barusan. _Rasakan itu! _

Tapi Sehun tetap bungkam, tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Keras kepala sekali orang ini!" batin Luhan sambil mendengus sebal.

"Lu, aku harus berbelok dan lebih baik kau tidak menutup kaca spionnya." Ulang Sehun sekali lagi.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi."

"Bisakah kau duduk diam dan berhenti bertanya?"

Sehun memutar stir-nya dengan sangat perlahan takut-takut kalau ada mobil dari belakang yang akan mendahuluinya. Luhan memutar bolamata malas, lagi-lagi menghela nafas kesal.

"Kenapa kau ini sangat keras kepala!"

"Memangnya kau tidak? Kau bahkan mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa susahnya mengatakan itu."

Sehun bungkam, tidak lagi melanjutkan percakapan. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang sebuah _kejutan_ dan itu membuat Sehun menyerah. Kalau ia mengatakan lebih banyak lagi maka rencananya tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sehun berniat untuk mengakhiri argumen menyebalkan ini, tetapi Luhan tidak mengerti. Pria itu malah semakin memojokkannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Pria cantik itu melanjutkan ocehannya seperti seorang wanita _on-her-period_.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Sehun. Kau tahu itu? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa duduk disini bersama orang sepertimu. Mungkin seseorang harus membawaku pergi dari sini. Segera." Luhan menekankan kata terakhirnya, lalu mendengus. Ia melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, membuang wajah kearah keluar jendela. Berharap aksi ngambeknya itu akan membuat Sehun berubah pikiran.

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan kita akan kemana dan aku akan diam. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apapun selain bicara. Kau dengar? Bi-ca-ra. Apakah sesulit itu membuka mulut?" Ia melanjutkan, masih dengan wajahnya yang tidak berniat melirik pria disebelahnya sama sekali.

Hening, Sehun memijat pelipisnya setelah memindahkan _geer_ tangan dan menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang. Kalau Luhan berharap Sehun berbicara dan meladeninya, ia salah besar. Sehun masih bersikukuh untuk diam. Ia tahu kalau ia berbicara Luhan akan semakin ribut.

"Bagus, dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus, lagi.

Suasana tenang didalam mobil hitam bertahan cukup lama setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. "Pelankan mobilnya, Sehun." perintah Luhan dengan nada suara dingin, "Aku tidak ingin mati kecelakaan didalam mobil bersama dengan pria dingin yang kesulitan dalam berbicara."

Baiklah, cukup dengan kata-kata pedas yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Sehun memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Bukankah itu malah bagus? Kita akan dikenal oleh semua orang karena kau adalah penyebab dari kecelakaan itu."

"Yak. Apa yang sedang kau katakan?!"

Sehun masih bersikap dingin padanya. Mendadak pria cantik itu berubah menjadi seperti Minseok, mengoceh tanpa henti. Tidak peduli seberapa canggung keadaan yang sedang terjadi, ia bersikeras untuk membuat Sehun membuka mulut. Ia pikir ia harus membuat Sehun menurutinya.

Sehun mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba membuat kepala Luhan nyaris terbentur dasbor kalau saja pria itu tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Sehun, cukup. Aku hampir kehilangan kewarasan karena berbicara denganmu. Menyukai adik kelasku sendiri saja sudah terdengar seperti lelucon apalagi menyukai seorang model majalah dewasa. Apa yang telah kulakukan pada hidupku! Kau membuatku terlihat begitu konyol dan aku tidak ingin bersikap bodoh lebih jauh lagi!"

Sehun mendelik mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan, keningnya berkerut sangat dalam dan mobilnya mendadak menepi di pinggir jalan. Setelah menarik rem tangan, ia menoleh pada pria cantik disampingnya dengan wajah aneh dan misterius, yang menurut Luhan cukup menyeramkan tetapi Luhan berpura-pura untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa sekarang? Kau sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara padaku?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Yang barusan. Ulangi kalimatmu barusan." perintah Sehun. Luhan menautkan alisnya, mengulang kembali kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Luhan terbelalak dan spontan menutup mulutnya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. _Astaga apa yang telah kukatakan padanya_. Luhan tidak berani menatap Sehun disampingnya, ia menatap lurus kedepan dan menelan liurnya gugup.

"Ulangi ucapanmu, Luhan hyung."

"Eh? Tidak, aku.. aku–"

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Sejak kapan?"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawab. Berbicara dengan Sehun sekarang seperti membunuh diri sendiri kedalam jurang. Sorot mata tajam Sehun menunggu sesuatu diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Itu– belum lama.."

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

Sehun menyerah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan kasar. Suara hela nafas berat bisa terdengar oleh Luhan. Sehun menatap ke arah keluar jendela saat rintik hujan mulai memenuhi kaca mobil. Udara mendadak menjadi canggung dan dingin.

Sehun merasa rencana kejutan yang ia siapkan sudah hampir gagal. Pertama, Luhan terus memojokkan Sehun dan tidak berusaha untuk mengerti bahwa Sehun telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Yang kedua, masalah pekerjaan _freelance_ Sehun sebagai seorang majalah dewasa yang belum terselesaikan, ia bahkan ragu kalau Luhan akan menerimanya setelah ini. Dan yang terakhir adalah hujan turun begitu deras.

Seakan tidak ada satupun orang yang mendukungnya hari ini untuk melakukan acara penyataan cinta pada pria cantik disampingnya itu.

"Sehun…?" panggil Luhan.

"Mhm?" ia menggumam asal, memikirkan rencana cadangan karena Sehun tidak ingin menunda. Ia harus mendapatkan sebuah rencana romantis untuk meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Sialan, bahkan otaknya sendiri tidak berguna. Sehun tidak mendapatkan ide apapun. Sungguh payah.

Luhan bergeming, tidak melanjutkan lagi. Ia berharap Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah ini.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin ingin tahu sesuatu. Aku memang bekerja di perusahaan majalah dewasa. Maka dari itu aku selalu memakai masker."

Luhan tahu yang satu itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus model majalah dewasa? Kenapa Sehun?

"Kau mungkin heran dan bertanya, dan kuberitahu sekarang bahwa aku tidak mempunyai alasan. Aku bekerja disana. And that's all. Maaf untuk tidak memberitahumu sejak awal." Sehun menjeda.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Luhan ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya tetapi Sehun seperti memberikan reaksi lain, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pria itu terlebih dulu.

Sehun menyeringai misterius, sebenernya takut kalau Luhan benar-benar akan menolaknya kali ini. "Lucu rasanya ketika memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi, aku menolakmu saat pertama kita bertemu hanya karena untuk menyembunyikan identitasku. Tapi kau lihat sekarang," ia menjeda, "Aku bahkan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang takut akan penolakanmu sekarang."

Rintik hujan terdengar bergemuruh menetes ke permukaan tanah, menemani keheningan mereka didalam sejuknya udara mobil. Mobil kaca berembun, Sehun menatap keluar, pandangan matanya berhenti pada sebuah kedai kopi yang masih buka.

"Ayo kita keluar." ajak Sehun segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang, hingga Luhan bisa merasakan terpaan udara hangat dari nafas Sehun di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu."

Sehun hanya membuat fantasinya muncul dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Luhan sungguh tidak ingin pikirannya tertular oleh pikiran kotor Sehun. Pft.

Setelah mengambil payung di kursi belakang, Sehun setengah berlari ke pintu penumpang dan membukakannya untuk Luhan.

"Hati-hati." katanya langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan agar berada lebih dekat dengannya –dibawah payung mereka– saat Luhan keluar dari mobil. Sehun menekan remote mobil dengan tulisan _lock_ diatasnya.

Mereka berlari menyebrangi jalan yang tampak sepi, dibawah hujan. Sehun merangkul Luhan, takut kalau pria itu akan kebasahan. Tidak peduli kalau dirinya sendiri menggigil karena angin berhembus, Sehun merasa dirinya harus melindungi pria disebelahnya.

Luhan berjalan lebih cepat menyesuaikan langkah pria yang lebih tinggi hingga mereka sampai di beranda kedai kopi itu. Walaupun kedinginan masih menyelimuti, setidaknya mereka tidak akan basah karena bulir air yang turun dari langit.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Tunggu disini."

Daripada mengajak Luhan masuk kedalam karena Sehun yakin kalau kedai ini sudah hampir tutup –tidak ada orang yang terlihat disana– ia melesat masuk kedalam kedai kopi dengan bau _Arabica_ menyeruak menyapa hidungnya. Ternyata yang menjual kopi itu bukan orang setempat, Sehun mengenali wajah barat di balik kasir.

"Can I have two cups of hot coffee?"

"Sorry, but we have just closed." katanya ramah. Pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang itu terlihat baik, jadi Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memohon.

"Please? It's cold outside and my boyfriend is craving for a cup of your tasty coffee."

Sehun hampir mengeluarkan wajah _aegyo_ setengah memohon. Pria itu tampak menimbang sebentar sebelum berakhir merelakan waktunya untuk membuat dua gelas kopi untuk dua orang –yang sedang jatuh cinta– itu.

"Alright. Wait a minute."

Lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Sehun tersenyum puas. Setidaknya dengan sedikit usaha ia berhasil untuk membujuk Paman Sam. Itulah yang tertulis di apron hijaunya, 'Uncle Sam'.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria diluar sana tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan hanya memakai kaus biasa dan celana panjang casual. Sehun tersenyum, hatinya berbunga begitu mengetahui kalau Luhan masih disana menunggunya.

Buru-buru ia keluar begitu membayar dua cangkir kopi yang diserahkan padanya. Sehun menyerahkan satu cangkir kepada Luhan dan satu lagi berada dalam genggamannya.

"Minumlah. Kau bisa jadi lebih hangat."

Mereka tidak bisa masuk kedalam karena pemilik kedai akan segera pulang.

Jadi disinilah mereka, menikmati secangkir minuman berkafein di beranda sebuah kedai kopi. Sehun dan Luhan berdiri berdampingan menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing. Suara hujan dan sedikit cahaya penerangan yang tersisa ikut menemani. Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan menggeser mendekat saat lampu lain tiba-tiba dimatikan.

Luhan menikmati suara hujan sekaligus bertanya dalam hati kapan hujan akan berhenti, sementara Sehun memutar otak bagaimana untuk memulai percakapan.

Mereka bertahan selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Luhan tidak merasa canggung untuk berdiri di samping pria tinggi disebelahnya.

"Luhan hyung."

"Mhm?" Luhan bergumam saat Sehun memanggil tepat saat ia sedang menyesap kopi. Noda hitam kopi menempel di garis luar bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

Luhan berpikir sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada cangkir kopi, menghangatkan telapak tangan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Mengetahui orang yang kucintai memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku itu sudah cukup."

Sehun menoleh pada pria yang lebih rendah, "Sesederhana itu?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menginginkan cincin atau bunga atau apapun yang berharga saat seseorang menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

Luhan meniup asap yang keluar dari mulut cangkir kopinya, "Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak menginginkannya. Menurutku cincin dan bunga hanyalah sebuah bonus. Yang kuinginkan adalah rasa tulus dari orang itu. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama membangun dan mempertahankan sebuah hubungan. Ya, begitulah."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan 'kan?"

"Kesempatan apa?"

Sehun berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan begitu pula dengan pria yang lebih rendah darinya. Luhan menatap lurus ke manik Sehun, wajahnya polos. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengurai sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Luhan termenung disana. Kelopak mata _doe_ masih beradu dengan manik Sehun, sangat lekat. Seolah mencari sesuatu disana, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah kejujuran dan ketulusan. Hati kecilnya mengatakan pria itu serius terhadapnya.

"A–apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyiapkan bunga ataupun cincin, aku juga tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata, tapi kau tahu satu hal yang sudah pernah kukatakan, bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku akan membuktikannya,"

"Percaya atau tidak, perasaan untukmu semakin tumbuh setiap harinya. Dan aku bersedia untuk membangun dan mempertahankan sebuah hubungan."

Luhan masih mendengarnya dengan seksama. Ia tahu dirinya menahan nafas sebentar, tidak ingin fokusnya terganggu oleh apapun termasuk deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu, Luhan hyung."

Suara hujan sesekali menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, tapi Luhan mengusahakan agar suaranya terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau benar-benar serius?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Sehun mengambil cangkir kopi Luhan dan meletakkan miliknya dan milik Luhan di sebuah meja kecil disana.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya dengan ini."

Sehun menarik tengkuk pria dihadapannya dan membiarkannya merasakan sepasang benda kenyal menyapu bibir merah muda Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu terbelalak, mengatur detak jantungnya dalam dekapan pria itu. Ciuman itu awalnya lembut, lama kelamaan menjadi lebih hangat. Jilatan demi jilatan diberikan Sehun pada garis bibir Luhan.

Sehun meraup bibir bagian bawah Luhan dan mengecapnya seolah benda itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Akhinya Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyambut bibir Sehun kedalam mulutnya, ia membuka mulutnya memberikan akses lebih, membawa ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Ciumannya begitu adiktif, udara dingin berganti dengan kehangatan. Tidak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang, Luhan merasa dirinya menginginkan ciuman itu lagi begitu Sehun menarik tautan mereka.

Dan sekarang perasaan khawatir telah menguap dari hatinya tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia. Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Luhan tidak harus jatuh cinta sendirian, karena Sehun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, padanya.

.

.

.

.

**fin.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

"Ah maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Sehun memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku besok. Bagaimana kalau lain kali?"

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, pria berambut pirang itu hanya menyeringai penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa harus besok. Kau bisa menolaknya dan menemaniku untuk membelikan kado untuk Jongdae! Kau tahu kan ulangtahun Jongdae sudah hampir tiba dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Iya– baiklah, akan kucoba mengatakan padanya. Bisakah kau mengambil ponselku di kursi belakang?"

Minseok mengangguk. Ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dan membuka menggeser layar lock screen.

"Lu, Sehun mengirimkanmu begitu banyak pesan?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia memutar stir ke arah kanan mengantar Minseok ke rumahnya.

"Anak itu memang seperti itu."

Iseng-iseng Minseok membuka salah satu pesan yang dikirimkah oleh Sehun. Oh, ternyata itu _voice note. _Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar melalui speaker ponsel Luhan.

"_Hyung, aku memiliki beberapa hal untuk dikerjakan malam ini. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan melupakan makan malammu, okay? Aku akan menghubungimu segera. I love you."_

Minseok melebarkan bola matanya. Ia membawa ponsel Luhan dekat dengan dadanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Keterkejutan Minseok membuat suara pekikan memenuhi seluruh isi mobil. "Luhan! Apa yang anak itu katakan padamu?! Apa maksudnya? Kalian berdua…? Jangan katakan padaku kalian sudah berpacaran! Demi Neptunus, Xi Luhan mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya sekaligus menyeringai bodoh, mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Minseok secara tidak langsung.

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Kau mengencani model majalah dewasa!"

_Ya, begitulah cinta._

.

.

.

**selesai.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

satu lagi ff kami yang tamat~ ahahahayy~

gimana? tebakan kalian ada yang bener? nyahaha~ absurd bgt ya ga sih/?

untuk ff ini, uda fix ga ada sequel. sorry~

.

THANKS A LOT BUAT YANG UDA NUNGGU FF INI YANG SUPER NGARET/?

THANKS A LOT BUAT YANG UDA REVIEW DAN BACA, I LOVE YOU~!

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


End file.
